


I'll Crawl Home

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Skank Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wants Kurt to go to the New Direction’s first performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Crawl Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Work Song by Hozier (which is also the song used in the fic)

Blaine is in Kurt’s room on Wednesday, studying for his physics text, when he finally works up the nerve to ask.

“So there’s a school fundraiser this Friday at 5:30.”

Kurt looks up from the open window he’s leaning against, flicking his cigarette ashes out the window because he knows Blaine hates the smell. “Shit, really? Maybe now they can afford to put back the couches they put in the teacher’s lounge that they stole from the Skank Hole under the bleachers.”

Blaine huffs out a laugh and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Well, um, they needed entertainment, and well you know we’re, um, preparing for sectionals so…”

Kurt sits up on the windowsill, eyebrows raised up at him. “Blaine where are you going with this?”

“The glee club is performing.” Blaine says in one breath. “And we’ve never performed in front of an audience before, and I thought that maybe I’d be less nervous if you, well, came?” 

Kurt flicks the rest of his cigarette out the window and stands up. “You know what the glee club thinks of me, more specifically, you and I together.” 

“They like you!” Blaine says and Kurt just glares. “Well, I mean they know how happy you make me.”

Kurt runs a hand through his pink streaked hair. “Blaine, I’m sorry, but the answer is no.” 

“Please Kurt? This is important to me and you know I’d never ask you to do something that made you uncomfortable it’s just that-“

“I have to go make sure that the rest of that cigarette didn’t catch my backyard on fire,” he says.

“Kurt!” Blaine wobbles in his boat shoes as he stands up. “I love you.”

Kurt adjusts the knot in his Doc Martens before leaving the room. “I love you too babe.”

Neither of them brings it up for the rest of the week.

~

Come Friday after school Blaine is on stage behind closed curtains with the rest of the glee club when Brittany comes up to him. 

“Blaine Warbler, did your scary dolphin friend not show up?”

Blaine looks out at the audience once again, and throughout the scattered sea of parents and faculty members, he sees no pink hair. “I guess not Brittany,” he sighs.

“If you want you can make out with me instead,” she says grinning.

“No, Britt I’m fine, go warm up with Mike.”

“Okay!” the blonde says, ponytail swishing behind her.

Blaine should’ve known that notorious skank, Kurt Hummel, wouldn’t show up. He was just hoping that Kurt Hummel, his boyfriend, would.

~

It’s right before Blaine’s solo comes up nearing the end of the song when he hears the familiar tune of chains clinking together out in the auditorium. He looks up from his feet (which he knows Rachel will get onto him for since he’s been struggling with choreography lately) to see Kurt sitting in the front room, smiling directly at him and “oh my god he actually showed up” Blaine thinks.

He steps out center stage to sing, eyes locked with Kurt the whole time.

“When I was kissing on my baby  
And she put her love down soft and sweet.  
In the low lamp I was free, heaven and hell were words to me.”

Somehow, even with his heart racing quickly he manages not to cry as he ends the song, applause bursting throughout the audience.

~

All eyes of the glee club are on Kurt as he strides swiftly past the New Directions straight up to Blaine after the performance. “You were perfect as always,” he says and reaches behind himself to pull something out of his back pocket- a single red rose. “ This is for you, obviously.” And Blaine catches the slightest bit of blush spreading across Kurt’s cheeks.

He can’t help himself. Blaine surges his hands up to Kurt’s face and kisses him hard amidst the whistles and catcalls from Puck and Santana. “You came. You actually came,” he gasps, eyes still full of shock and wonder and love.

“Well just like the song says,” Kurt mumbles as he toys with his earring, “I still have my baby,” and as he wraps his arm around Blaine’s waist to pull him closer says, “and my babe will have me.”


End file.
